Exalted
by Emiko-S
Summary: This is for my personal records purposes only. It may or may not be continued. This story is from the game I had with friends in the World of Exalted v1 .
1. Chapter 02

**Disclaimer:** This is for my personal records purposes only. It may or may not be continued depending on my mood and the state of my laziness. Hehe!

This story is a narration of the game I had with friends in the World of Exalted (v1). Teomenava One Voice Shatter's name is borrowed from a Yu Yu Hakusho fanfic (not sure of the title, sorry) circa 1994. All the other characters are mine.

World Of The Exalted

_2nd day of the Resplendent Air_

_Finally, I have found some fellow Exalted after a worthy cause. Save the world and all... There's Noshada and Celine,my old friend Nadia, course my brother Anuis is here as well, there's solar-turned-lunar Exalted Kenji (it still boggles my mind to think that hulk of a man IS kenji!) and Aileya, the new King Kenta, Queen Adara, there's also my _koi_ Lt. Achilles Hawkfire (_achilles' name was punctuated with hearts_), oh and many others. Although, of course none of them knew about the OTHER goal I am after. And I think with luck, I can achieve it in a few months' time. So close… _

The last words were hastily scrawled as a foreign sound alerted Shini from her nightly vigil on top of the trees.

At the far end of the village a commotion was heard. It might have been just an animal being preyed upon by a larger animal but Shini knew otherwise. Hurriedly she jumps back into her bedchamber and quietly dons her clothes lest she wakes her slumbering lover. '_I will be back, koi. just stay asleep._' With that, Shini summoned the wings of her wingscythe and flew towards the edge of the town.

The scene that greeted her in town was hauntingly familiar. One particular establishment caught the young sorceress's attention. The local tavern called The Black Swan had a corpse added to its decoration. Shini cautiously approached the bar, sword at the ready. Shini stepped over the corpse at the entrance of the bar. Once inside, Shini couched beside a body sprawled on the floor of the tavern with fingers extended towards the neck of the fallen soldier, checking for pulse. Having found none, the young mage sighed and turned towards the other bodies lying in the same state on the floor, some even slumped on the table, their eyes reflecting astonishment with the quick turn of events. A sobbing voice was heard behind the bar. Seeing a young bargirl with red hair flowing around her shoulders cowering under the bar, Shini silently approached the sobbing figure, calmly resheathing her sword.

"Hey, it's alright. They're gone." the girl looked at Shini with terror-filled eyes.

"Can you tell me who did this? What happened here?" the girl shook her head.

The horror-stricken eyes of the bargirl was all Shini needed to warn her that something was wrong. "I-I, BEHIND YOU!" Shini instinctively dodged to the side as much as she could given the limited space, trying to avoid the attack while unsheathing the Solar Flare at the same time. Luckily, the bar was narrow enough to lodge the great hammer her attacker wields on the side of the bar top. Shini quickly sent a flurry of obsidian butterflies towards her assailant to lend herself some time. Her enemy shrieked in pain as he backed away from the source of the assault, great hammer swinging wildly to keep the deadly butterflies away from his person. Shini took advantage of his distraction and struck out, the wicked blade of the Solar Flare slicing at her opponent's unguarded mid-section. The enemy caught a glimpse of the sorceress's deadly movement however, and blocked to the left with his blade and swung his hammer towards Shini, forcing her to retreat a few steps back. Shini quietly summoned the _invulnerable skin of bronze _for additional protection.

"Who sent you?!" Shini growled at the dragon blooded. The soldier smiled unpleasantly and attacked.

"Who sent you?!" Shini growled at her attacker. From the way he fought, and from what her feelings were telling her, the enemy was Dragon-blooded. But the only Dragon-blooded in Caladan were loyal members of the Royal Army... and no Dynast in their right mind would travel all this way to the stronghold of their "enemies"...

The soldier swung his great hammer sideways at the young mage, which she gracefully dodged to the right. This proved to be a near mistake as Shini felt the air inches above her head being sliced by the short daiklave the soldier had on his left hand followed by the inward swing of the hammer that shattered the remaining tables to smithereens. _Soulsteel!_ Shini screamed in her head as she leapt away from the assault. There were many questions that needed to be answered, but not now... not in the heat of battle.

Finding some high ground in the bar, the sorceress sent a flurry of shuriken towards the soldier's pressure points. He blocked three of the star-shaped throwing blades with a mighty swing of his hammer. The dragon-blooded soldier winced as the last one went past his defensive pose, hitting his upper right shoulder. Shini saw her chance aftet sending another wave of obsidian butterflies against her opponent, clearly pinning him where he stood and charged toward him with a mighty swing of her solar flare, neatly decapitating the dragon blooded soldier and cutting the arm with the great hammer with it. The young sorceress was gasping for breath after the strenuous exercise, eyes wildly looking around for enemies.

"Cyclone get your godsbedamned butt in here and help me out. Damn damn damn damn! What a mess."

Whoosh "How many times do i--what the hell happened here?" Cyclone growled in astonishment as he finally got to look around the carnage. "And what, exactly are you doing here this time of night, little one? Have you no thought of the danger?"

"Now is not the time for twenty questions, Psyche." Shini said as she held out here haand to help the bargirl up. "I felt there are more coming. We'd better get the hell out of here or we're as good as dead!"

"Too late for that, I'm afraid." The voice came from the bar girl Shini rescued. Shini stared at her. "You die here, Shinigami!" With that, the bar girl's mouth opens and a blackooze poured forth and a horrible amorphous creature of liquid shadow comes into being. Shini bare managed to leap to the other side of the room to avoid being hit by the offending substance.

"Kisama!" Shini stared at the redhead in shock. The figure slowly changed from a simple bar girl to the tall, breath-taking woman clad in gold. "Show your true self, Shinigami. Stop hiding." Teomenava leaned back on the bar lazily, smirk gracing her face.

"What are you.." Shini stopped in mid-sentence, swaying dizzily and then suddenly stood gracefully up from her defensive position. Then Shini's eyes looked straight into her eyes mockingly. "_Teomenava One Voice Shatter. You were behind the ambushes, behind the murder of my foster parents. I knew you'll show your ugly self soon. It's time to die, bitch!_" Shinigami's _Solar Flare_ glinted silver in the moonlight as she raised it in preparation of the final battle that was to commence. Both women are still, watching; unwilling to to make the first move.

flashback

_Lady Emiko went on her knees clasped her hands together and closed her eyes... her Caste mark, a solid golden disc, began to glow as did the air all around her. Her aura began to coalesce into the image of an armoured woman, arrayed in the same pose._

_"Lord Sun... grant me the power to smite all my foes down..."_

_The air around the Dragon-blooded soldiers was enveloped in a warm haze... when suddenly, enemy soldiers and their equipment burst into flame. Emiko uttered a prayer of thanksgiving and stood up._

_"Let's go!"_

_The company of Rathess troops ran from the hall and headed towards the passage to the underways. Emiko was in the lead as they rounded a blind corner. She felt a sharp pain in her chest and looked down... at the spear which pierced her heart. Looking down the shaft of the weapon, she saw another Exalt, a colleague at the High Temple of the Sun... Emiko stared in shock as her murderer drove her to the ground with the spear._

_"You always liked to call yourself 'Little Death'... ever tasted what it was really like?"  
"Sh-shadow Goddess... why?"  
"Simple Princess... I don't like you."_

_Emiko saw the other soldier around her. The loyal Dragon Kings were murdered in the same instant, leaving only the Exalted troops... which drew ever closer. She looked again at Goddess of Light and Shadows._

_"Finish her," she commanded the soldiers._

_Vision blurred as she felt more blades enter her body. Emiko was gasping for breath it was getting so hard to...  
_  
end flashback

The Princess of Rathess gave Teomoneva One Song Shatter a look that promised slow and painful death; quite a contrast from the look of mischief always gracing the young sorceress' face. Seeing that Shinigami remembered the tragic fate of those she held dear, the reincarnation of the Shadow Goddess smirked at her contemptuously.

"_Well? Are you just going to stand there gawking at me like an idiot all night?_" Shinigami raised an eyebrow at her, taunting her.

"Why you..!" Teomenava's face went red with anger. Teomenava muttered the last phrase of the spell and the creature she created began to advance towards the sorceress.

"_I have no time for your cheap parlor tricks, Shadow Goddess. They're useless at most, irritating at best_." Shinigami's caste began to glow as she summoned the _Impenetrable Frost barrier _AROUND the summoned monster, trapping it inside_._ Shinigami swung her sword making a horizontal-eight figure while charging forward. Still busy trying to defend herself from the obsidian butterfiles, Teomenava barely escaped with her head still intact. For the next few minutes, the Shadoew Goddess was forced to defend herself against the deadly dance of sword and butterflies. Too late when Teomenava saw what looked like a hammer flying to her right making her crash to the ground.

Shinigami stopped her furious attack on the fallen Abyssal Exalted, smirking. "_You were no match for me then, you're no match for me now, Shadow Goddess." _Shinigami crouched at the helpless figure of Teomenava, touching her softly on her cheek. _"Time to die._" Teomenava started to convulse as the _Blood of Boiling Oil _affects her body.

"Oh hey, I forgot to leave this gift to you," Shinigami thrust the sword into the Shadow Godess's midsection, neatly impaling her. "That's for my sisters and servants."

"This..." Shinigami twisted the sword and Teomenava screamed in pain. "Is for me."

Shinigami stood, using her sword as leverage impaling it deeper into the fallen Abyssal's body. The sorceress pulled the sword. "Goodbye, Shadow Goddess."

Shinigami looked at the monster trapped inside the Frost Barrier. Shinigami touched the barrier to make it disappear. The creature immediately lunges at her throat. Shinigami expected such a move so she moved to the side and touched the creature with her hand, inflicting _Blood of Boiling Oil_ at it. Then she let loose a barrage of obsidian butterflies to take care of the pitiful creature.

"There! All done."

"Damn! What a mess." Shinigami brushed the dirt off her palms. "Oh, well, it's not my fault anyways. Shini'll take care of it for me," Silence.

"Shini..." Still nothing. "Oh, come on! Stop cowering inside your own head! Well, shit! The hell am I supposed to explain this to Achilles? Oh well, hopefully he still sleeps when I get back."

"You coming or not? _T'ien Long_?"

Shinigami summoned _Stormwind Rider_ to fly back to the castle.


	2. Chapter 01

World Of The Exalted

**World Of The Exalted**

**Lady Emiko "Shinigami (Shin-no-Kami)" Seta**  
_"I am Shini (the Lady Emiko), sorceress extraordinaire of the Twilight Caste. I have travelled around the Realm and under it in search of the truth and the prophecy handed down to me by those who call me daughter. I am a jester, I am a thief, call me what you want, but don't call me liar. I never lie. I run, I always hide but I never lie. inside me I possess a tremendous power no human can imagine. no one can rival the caste that is the Twilight Exalted."_

Entwined Destinies

"Alright… where do I begin?" Shini muses at the blank page and wets her quill in the inkwell. It is a quiet day in Caer Caladan and combat exercises have just ended for the morning.

"The Lady Emiko Drake, the Crown Princess of the Ancient Kingdom of Rathess, known in the present day as Shin-no-Kami Seta by her family, and better known throughout the Realm as Shinigami… Hmmm…. That sounds good as the first line in my memoirs I guess…" Shini muses, and then returns to the pages of her newly bound journal.

"With hair black as night, eyes the color of the Sky, she stands 5 feet 3 inches tall, blessed with a body as slim as a dancer's, nimble as an athlete, Shini is often mistaken for a child due to her height and her often playful demeanor. When traveling, she is usually seen in a long silk cloak that is almost at black and as shiny as her hair, and dressed in the finest of silks. But more often than not, Shini is attired in purely black or dark toned attire so as not to attract too much attention to herself.

Shini likes to play around with Cyclone, a Wind Dragon likes to let loose a "squall" INSIDE Shini's room. It always annoys the little sorceress, too! Oh, and have I mentioned he likes to play Poker?" Shini looks out the window at the sea beyond the castle…

Earlier today

The tempest that has raged within the quarters of Lady Emiko had already managed to dislodge many large pieces of furniture. The tapestries have already been scattered across the floor, as with all of Shini's personal belongings. Cyclone, the wind dragon that she had summoned a few weeks ago was left alone in the room… again.

"Damn that Shini... She'll have her hide whipped by ME if it's the last thing I do," the dragon growls loudly.

Suddenly, the door bursts open. In came Shini, looking sheepish and more than a little guilty.

"Hi, Cyclone! Uh... Sorry I forgot to take you with me earlier." This was answered with a growl that sounded as the wind during a storm.

"Alright, alright! Sheesh, I went to get dinner with Achilles, and... And I... I'm sorry, Psyche. I know it's inexcusable and you probably want to strip my hide for leaving you here for 4 hours... okay, 5 hours and I don't blame you. But..."

"You've been locking me up here for 5 hours. EVERY NIGHT. FOR 2 WEEKS," Psyche continued his protest, uttering expletives in a language that only his kind could understand. As much as he didn't like being this upset, when forced to go against his very nature… usually spells trouble for whoever does it. You never ask the wind to be still, especially if he never asked to be with you in the first place.

The young sorceress looks at Psyche's eyes pleadingly, and then Shini looked away again in shame, unable to keep the eye contact for more than a few seconds.

"Sorry, Psyche. I just... I didn't want you to think me weak. I'm really sorry..." her voice breaks and tears started to form in Shini's eyes.

"You could have just told me you wanted to be alone with him and I would've gone somewhere, little one. I know there is more to it than that, Shini. So tell me the whole story." Cyclone swished the length of the entire room with his tail, and deftly re-hung many of the fallen tapestries. He floated towards a nearby pedestal.

"You're not forgiven yet," glared Psyche who's started to calm down, his voice gentle but stern.

Shini looked at the dragon, relieved that he understood, but then her expression turned to embarrassment at what she was about to say.

"Promise me you won't tell anyone, alright? Remember that battle we fought a few days ago..?"

"Of course I remember. You were almost sliced in half, as I recall..." Cyclone added teasingly.

"Yes, yes, that one," Shini interrupted hastily. "Well, you know I was um, saved by Achilles then, right? Right. So, I gathered he is as good as anybody else for me, if not better. I mean, he is REALLY good with his hands, Psyche."

Cyclone looked at Shini suspiciously.

"He is 'Good with his hands?!' SHINI... You had better explain yourself. Quickly."

Shini's face flamed crimson at the unintentional double meaning her words made. To further enhance his point, Cyclone sent a soft breeze down the length of the young sorceress' arm. "Good with the hands… Hmmmm…."

"Not that, baka! I mean he's good at martial arts. I need him to teach me some sword arts. My magic is good enough but I didn't want to be caught unawares by not knowing how to fight one on one. I didn't want anyone else to know that because they'll consider it a weakness."

"That's all? You underestimate your friends, little one. Is this how you've coped with growing up all this time? I may be a spirit, and am far removed from your petty human concerns. But I do believe that a life lived without trust is not much of a life at all…"

"I know… but I've been living alone since my parents died when I was a kid and I didn't have any friends before. I didn't want to disappoint them, you know..."

"Very well, I will not tell them your little secret. It is not my place to do so. I suppose I can give you a lesson or two... better than being cooped up in this TINY, little room of yours."

Shini chose to ignore that last sentence. "You will?! Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" Shini embraced Cyclone and started dancing around the room.

After a few second of rejoicing at the good news, Shini collapsed on top of the bed with a thud, "Man, I'm bushed! All the physical training every night and all those books to read in the morning... But I'm getting better and better at this kind of thing, right, T'ien Long?" Shini hesitantly asked the dragon floating beside her bed.

"Yes, you have, little one, now, go to sleep so we can begin your practice early tomorrow morning." saying that, Cyclone sent a cool wind go around the room to ease the heat of the night.

"Arigato, Cyclone... You're the best..." the last of Shini's words faded as sleep claims her consciousness.

Cyclone stared thoughtfully at the young mage. Then he settled back to get some rest also, it's going to be a long day.

Two Weeks Later

The sky is still dark and no one is around the castle grounds, except the two figures sparring using katanas. The dragon had assumed the appropriate form, a human shape approximating that of a young man. In this instance he was attired in the clothes of a swordmaster in the Caladan militia, his forest green attire bearing the character "sword" on its chest. The wind dragon held the sword one-handed, and fought with is other hand behind his back. They had just finished close-in fighting, and Cyclone had pushed Shini back a few metres with a well-placed gust of wind. Preternatural agility was what kept Shini from falling flat on her face, and she readjusted her fighting stance to the new challenge.

The sorceress sprang towards the human-Cyclone, her blade flashing silver. Psyche met this attack with smooth skill of a master. As he sidestepped her attack, he used the flat of his katana to give Shini a resounding slap on the bottom, and then leapt towards a nearby grove of trees. Undaunted by the affront, Shini jumped after her tutor and resumed her attack.

The sound of clashing swords rang through the morning like tinkling bells as they danced through the treetops. Pretty soon they were at the edge of the forest, and the wind dragon returned to the ground, executing a graceful somersault while turning aside to of his young pupil's sword thrusts.

"What? Is that all you can do, little one?" Cyclone grinned mockingly, taunting Shini into losing her temper.

"Shi ne..." Shini charged towards him and attempted to slash her opponent in half but Cyclone knocked her attack aside and launched a dizzying array of slashes that left Shini defending desperately instead, driving her back step after step. After a few minutes of desperately trying to stop Cyclone from dicing her, Shini's katana was knocked aside by a clever flick of Cyclone's wrist, the blade sailing through the air to be lodged in a nearby tree trunk. The same movement placed her flat on her back, with the dragon's blade within inches of her throat.

"I won, little one," said Cyclone as he helped Shini stand.

"Alright… but next time you won't be so lucky. Let's start again. I think I'm getting the hang of this," With that, Shini retrieved her sword and the sound of swords meeting and clashing is heard again well into the early morning sunrise.

After hours of intense training, both Shini and Cyclone collapsed on a small meadow right next to their practice area.

"Man huff that's some workout!" Shini said while trying to catch her breath.

"That is good enough for now, then. Tomorrow I shall teach you new tricks. Now, off to the bath with you. You smell, little one," Cyclone said with a smirk. "Okay, okay. I'll go, then, into the kitchen we go! I'm so hungry I can eat Jared's cooking!"

Then Shini remembered last night's meal. "... Uh, maybe not THAT hungry. Heheh," With that, Shini activated her wingscythe and wings dark as night sprouted out of her back and she flew towards the river for a swim. "See ya later, Psyche!"

When Shini strode into the dining hall, all the various little conversations that were going on suddenly just stopped. No one was used to Shini getting up this early, much less having breakfast.

"Hello everyone! What's for breakfast?" Shini went straight to the counter to satiate her complaining stomach, oblivious to the stares she was getting from those around her. More whispers were heard among the 7th Legion who were trying to have their breakfast.

"Can't be... "

"Ya sure it's her?"

"Maybe it's just an illusion ..." A strong breeze blew the cape around the mage's shoulders spreading it out like wings.

"Damn! She's here alright, and so is that dragon of hers."

"What the hell's she doin' up so early anyways?"

"Aw man! Now we won't get a moment's rest!"

"Heya, Lilian! How're ya doin'. I'm so hungry I can eat a cow! Oh, the usual: 2 of everything and I'll be fine. Thanks." Shini is singing under her breath while waiting for her food.

Nadia looked at her longtime friend, amused at the commotion her presence made. In stark contrast to the new arrival, Nadia always began her days this early. This morning was devoted to physical training, and she had a fairly serious workout with Lt. Taredhel of the Wilderness Scouts a few hours previous. Even she was admittedly surprised at the appearance of the young mage.

"Hi, Shini! Rather early today, aren't we?" Nadia said as she motioned for Shini to sit beside her.

Shini looks at her indigantly. "Early?! I'm always early!" Nadia raised one of her eyebrows. "Oh, alright, so I'm up earlier that usual. That's not a crime. Hmpfh."

"Of course it's not a crime, Shini. But then again, I think you almost gave them a heart attack when you showed up early. Everyone here has learned not to expect you until lunch." Nadia points at the table where the soldiers of the 7th Legion sat.

"Oh, don't mind them, Nadia. Let's eat!" Shini replied and ravenously consumed the spread that the cook brought out to them.

After the meal, Shini turned sideways and said, "Ne, Cyclone, I'm going to town later. Wanna come with me? Or do you want to roam around by yourself?"

"I think I'll go visit somebody, thank you for asking this time." a slight shifting of the wind circled the young sorceress and then, it was gone.

"Okay! I'll see you later, Psyche!" Shini whispered back. Shini rose from her chair and ran outside. "See ya later, Nadia!" With a wave and a strong gust of wind, she left.

_Ate like the wind_, Nadia thought to herself, grinning.

Shini found herself lost in the middle of the various tents and stalls that made up the Caladan market. After being jostled around by shoppers hurrying from one shop to another, the young sorceress was getting frustrated. For hours on end she roamed the stalls and the tiny shops, peeked into alleyways and corners. None of them held the one person she was looking for.

"Aiyeee! I can't find her. Just when I was able to get enough money to buy it too..." Shini sank down on her knees, dejected.

"Why the long face, Mistress Emiko?" enquired an old woman in peasant clothes.

Shini's head snapped upwards upon hearing the voice, finding the one she's spent the better part of the day searching. "OBASAAANNN!! Where did you come from? Where have you BEEN?! I looked all over the town for you and I thought you left town already and I was so sad and I --I'm babbling aren't I?" Shini blushed when she noticed the amused look on Rumina's eyes.

"Oh, it's quite alright, dear. You were looking for me?" Rumina asked as she sat beside the young sorceress, idly arranging her baggage.

"Aa. Actually, I've been looking for you since early this morning. I finally have enough money to buy that katana you showed me last week." A worried look swept across her face. "It **is** still there, right?"

"Yes. I knew you'd come back for it so I saved it for you. Wait here, let me get it for you." Rumina opens one of his bags and pulled out a long leather case and undid the old gold-coloured cords that secured the top. She then pulled out an ornately mounted sword and its gold-lacquered scabbard. She pulled out the slim single-edged blade, and ran her finger down its length. The orichalcum katana gleamed in the sunlight, and Shini noticed the engraved inscription and representation of the Unconquered Sun by the hilt of the blade. Rumina sheathed the blade and returned it into its leather case.

"Here's The Solar Flare as promised, little one," the old woman said as she handed the blade to Shini. She then pulled out a red-lacquered box and held it up to the young woman. Rumina opened the box, and handed a moonsilver bracelet to Shini. She immediately noticed the orichalcum-inlaid engraving; a few characters she remembered matched the ones on the blade. Shini made a mental note to brush up on her First Age writing skills. Hesitantly at first, Shini then put the bracelet on her right wrist. There was a perceptible glow to the metallic band as she did so, and the young mage was a bit disturbed as the bracelet seemed to flow around and conform to her wrist.

"As I've told you, the Solar Flare is a masterpiece. Blade made of pure orichalcum, with a hilt made of moonsilver to match the bracelet I just gave you. The magic symbols are rumored to make the weapon go back to the hands of its bearer. I have never tried it on myself for..." the vendor continued on with the story, yet Shini was barely listening to it as she's heard it a hundred times before from Rashid. Shini's hands moved toward the blade and she took it out of its leather covering. Laying the case down, she tried to get the feel of the blade, which felt warm to her touch. There was a brief click as Solar Flare left its scabbard once more.

"Wow..." Shini gasped as she held her weapon… the thought lingered in her mind… _Her weapon_?

Her eyes traveled down the length of the blade, and immediately she noticed that the carving was actually of a Dragon encircled around the Unconquered Sun… Shini knew the heraldry was significant to her on a personal level… she just didn't know how. The same orichalcum inlaid engravings on her bracelet stood out from the mirror-like silver portion that marked the top half of her blade, which blended, in a pattern that resembled wisps of solar fire, into its gold-coloured edge. The _tsuba_, or hand guard, of the weapon was shaped in the tail of a gold dragon that extended down the hilt of the sword to form a basket hilt which ended halfway down the handle, and protected her right hand. The rest of the handle was contoured to fit her other hand. She held the sword carefully… and realized that it seemed… it was… made for her.

"Kawaikute kirei na katana ne, Solar Flare?"

"I hate to rush but I really must go now, Mistress. Now you take good care of Solar Flare now for me, alright?" With that, the old woman picked up her stuff and started walking away.

Shini ran after the old woman. "Chotto Matte! Hey wait! I haven't paid for it..."

She looked around for the old woman who had given her the sword… but couldn't find anyone in the alley. After a few moments, she wasn't even quite sure what she was doing in the market place.

"Lady Emiko! Please wait!" A lone figure strode up to where Shini was standing.

Shini turned at the sound of her name. "Lt. Hawkfire. I… I'm trying to remember, I was supposed to be seeing someone here… Did you notice me talking to anyone?" Shini said.

"I'm afraid I haven't, Milady. I was about to head to the Warstrider factory when I heard your voice in the alleyway. So I came here. Is there anything I can do to help?" Lt. Hawkfire looked at Shini kindly. "Oh, don't worry about it. It's just that I came here to see someone about this sword… and now I don't even remember having spoken to anyone." Shini looks at Achilles, puzzled.

"May I see it?"

Shini hands over the katana and looks at him expectantly. The young lieutenant takes the blade from her hand and holds it gently. He mused thoughtfully on the design and the workmanship.

"Well? Is it good? It's called _Solar Flare_, you know."

Lt. Hawkfire made a few experimental swing and slashes. He found the hilt configuration a bit awkward for his much larger hands.

"You want the truth?"

"Aw, I knew it wasn't good!" Shini sighed, then glared at Achilles. "What?"

Achilles looked at her mischievously, and made as if to say something. Shini's lips moved to their trademark pout, to which the young man responded with a hearty laugh.

"Nothing. Shini, I was just kidding! This one's made of fine material."

"Honto ni?! It's good?!" Shini cried happily, surprising herself with her apparent need for the approval of the young man, and blushing at the thought. She turned away.

"It's VERY GOOD actually. I might even trade you with my own sword. Except that… _Solar Flare_ seems to have been built specifically for you. She's a great find."

"Your katana?! Thanks but no thanks, Achilles. Besides, it's too big for me as you very well know." Shini wrinkled her nose as she said that. "Anyways, c'mon let's go some place with goooood food, I'm hungry. Don't worry, my treat."

Shini proceeded to drag Achilles to the Market Place. While he feigned some resistance, the smile on his face said it all. As they walked across the square, Shini realized that he had been holding his hand for quite a while, and looking at the smile on Achilles' face blushed furiously and let go. Achilles walked beside the young mage, and took her hand. Hesitant at first, she finally acquiesced, feeling a strange need for the strength in that young soldier's hand. They walked silently towards the food stalls…

That afternoon...

"So, I'll see you in an hour then? I've to take care of something first before then, alright?" Shini said as they approached the castle.

"I will be waiting for you, Lady Drake. Until later, then."

Achilles strained to look at Emiko until he lost her in the bustle of the activity at Caladan Keep. His hand then moved towards his own blade, unsheathing it. Immediately he realized that his weapon was a larger facsimile of Emiko's, the only difference being the material used to form the blade. Returning his weapon to its scabbard, Achilles is left to wonder at the possible meaning of it all.

Emiko went straight to her room's balcony to call for Cyclone. Just as she was about to call out to him, there was a whooshing of tapestries.

"Ah little one. I've been waiting for you. We need to talk."

"Alright Psyche, what's on your mind?"

"We had an agreement before that I will serve you for a whole month and then you'll let me go. Today marks the last day of that agreement, little one."

"So soon? Cyclone, don't you want to stay with me for a little bit longer? I mean, we're a good team, right? You... I... Oh, Psyche, I don't wanna lose you. I don't wanna lose a friend..." Tears started to well in Shini's eyes as she realized the full impact of what Cyclone said. While she took pride in not showing her emotions to most people, the impact of the loss of the wind dragon was too much for her to bear. She did however realize that her summoning of Cyclone was what started all of this, that their relationship began with a contract of servitude.

Decisively, Shini straightens up and wipes the tears from her eyes. "Alright, Psyche. You kept you part of the deal and I'll keep my end of the bargain. Thank you for being with me all this time and I hope you won't forget me and don't forget to say hi when you're in the area, okay?"

"Thank you for keeping your part of the bargain, little one. Now, what say we go to downstairs and get dinner? After that, there's more practice in store for you. I don't intend to let you go so easy this time." There was a hint of a smile in Cyclone's voice.

"What are you saying? Psyche?" Shini looked at the mighty dragon through her tears.

"I have decided to stay for a while, little one. After all, you haven't beaten me yet."

Shini jumped up from the chair she's sitting in. "Really?! Yatta, Psyche! Watashi wa ureshii yo," So saying, Cyclone was hugged by the over-enthusiastic mage.

"Hey, not too tight, little one. You'll hurt yourself!"

"Ha ha. You know I won't. C'mon, let's get dinner. I'm starving," Shini walked over to the door with Cyclone.


End file.
